


Silver-Belled Truths

by NekoMida



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: A accidentally sees B Masturbating, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: Sometimes the rain can uncover hidden truths.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Writing Rainbow Silver





	Silver-Belled Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



This human brat had the hanyou on edge, always bossing him around and telling him what to do. For him? It was humiliating, even if he enjoyed it just a little bit. Someone paid attention to him, even enjoying his attitude and the way that his ears felt beneath her fingers, tweaking the fur just slightly enough so that it sent shivers down his spine.

He’d show her.

Their last battle had scored them another piece of the Shikon Jewel, and luckily they’d found an abandoned house that didn’t reek of demon or human scent. It was in rough shape, but better than trying to weather the storm outside if Inuyasha had anything to say about it. Here at least there were some dusty mats for sleeping and a bathtub that would just need water put into it; Inuyasha was tired of sleeping in caves. It made his fur itch, and Kagome complained that it was just like camping, which he wasn’t sure if that was good or bad.

But finally, after months of traveling together, he finally had her alone, in the bath. The telltale splash was quiet, but his ears picked up on it, and Inuyasha’s mind drifted.

His tongue running across the vein in her neck, where a drop of sweat had pooled in their earlier battle; it had sent him close to the edge and he channeled his anger to finish the fight instead of taking her and fucking her into the ground like he wanted to. Claws tearing away at the ‘uniform’ she insisted on wearing, the skirt so short he glimpsed her thighs every time she moved. And the softness of her skin against his fur, enough to bury his nose against as a heady breath left his lips.

Inuyasha palmed himself through his robes, desperately chasing the friction he wanted. He’d stolen her ribbon, holding it up to his nose as he thrust against his hand, imagining all the filthy things he’d do to her, prove that he wasn’t just a pet dog; he was a man too, and men had wants, needs. And he wanted her, even if he wasn’t keen to admit it.

Kagome had managed to finish her bath, scooping up Inuyasha’s red robe to wear until she could wash her own clothes. It was so loose that she had to tie it around her to secure it, thankful at least that it was warm on such a chilly night. There was barely a sound in the house other than frantic breathing and cursing in the other room, and she slid open the shoji, her eyes finding quite a sight.

Inuyasha had her ribbon pressed against his nose, inhaling against it as he softly cursed; his other hand was shifting in a piston motion against his cock, red and weeping. A hiss left his lips as he breathed out her name, and she quickly shut the door, her face turning red as she heard him stutter out her name again, nearly choking on it.

“Kagome..!”

She needed another bath after that, her own feelings racing against her chest as her thighs squished together, unsure of what she thought about his obvious attraction to her. He could deny it all he wanted to, but she knew now that it was a cover for his tumultuous feelings. 

Maybe next time she’d help him out.


End file.
